User talk:Xlauraluxuriousx
The Movie Xlauraluxuriousx and Evilducks have come together to make a lovely movie. It deserves an academy award and is by far the best movie out there. http://tinyurl.com/evilducksmovie The Other Movies Not so epic. http://www.xtranormal.com/profile/xlauraluxuriousx About your pictures, RE: Congrats Heya Laura, I would delete your pictures, but there are some problems: 1. You could can use those pictures again; 2. Your profile is too good; 3. It takes a while to me find them all; 4. It would just leave alots of markings to the deletion log. So, I'm not going to delete them right now, as you can use them later. If you really want them off (Such for privacy reasons), leave me a message again. :) --Juze 04:47, 16 April 2009 (UTC) RE: Mods Hm, okay, if you want to, do it. :) Please also notify to check Modfriend. :) Make it look as Chat rooms list. :) --Juze 05:06, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :http://kongregate.wikia.com/wiki/Moderators Then just click the "Start new article" thingy. --Juze 11:18, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::I see you have made progress. Can you still please link them like this: joshhh so it will show up as joshhh. Please? :) --Juze 07:59, 26 April 2009 (UTC) The "Red Mass Mute"... I see that you reported the problem on that article. I marked it as a stub right now. If it's not going to be updated soon, it will be removed. Marked the problem now as "closed". --Juze 11:09, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Sysops Yeah sure. You'll be the last one for a while since I'm pretty sure 4 can handle the wiki. EsIeX3 00:13, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Way to be one too many Laura :P Anyway, congrats! --Mattmeister 00:33, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Kongrats! :) --Juze 04:21, 15 May 2009 (UTC) EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Thanks guys. c: Xlauraluxuriousx 19:30, 15 May 2009 (UTC) OMGZ? OMG LAURAZ UPDATED HER PROFILE!!!11ONE!!!11! :HOLY SHIZNIG!! I did. c: Xlauraluxuriousx 03:39, 16 May 2009 (UTC) You look like someone I know from school. Not as pale though. And you're better looking :P --Mattmeister 04:08, 16 May 2009 (UTC) : Hahahah. thanks. I'm like.. a shade up from albino pale. HAH. I finally did that damned moderator page, with fixing the links. GAH, it took forever. :/ Xlauraluxuriousx 04:28, 16 May 2009 (UTC) I dunno, I find pale attractive. Anyway, is that good? The moderator thing? --Mattmeister 04:29, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, it's really good. lol. It was set up as when you clicked the link it brought you to a normal page, rather than a user's page. We want it as user's pages. So it's really good. lol. Sounds like fun. I'm still working on Existential Crisis and their chat room. I've made some headway. Next on to Atlas Park. I have contacts there too :D--Mattmeister 04:31, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :Sweet. I usually just tell the chat rooms to go edit their pages. XD. Do you know if I can, or how, to post a message like Juze did. Where it comes up EVERYWHERE... I want to just add in something about the mods and stuff. Xlauraluxuriousx 04:33, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::Nevermind. I figured it out. c: .... You don't think they'll get mad that I did that, do you? :/ Xlauraluxuriousx 04:40, 16 May 2009 (UTC) No, how'd you do it?--Mattmeister 04:42, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :I changed the wikiasite:notice thinger.. idk.. it's on the recent changes.. my brain is friiiiiied right now. I gotta get to bed. I don't think it worked anyway.. :/ Talk to you later.Xlauraluxuriousx 04:45, 16 May 2009 (UTC)